Community Safety Meeting
by Mash17
Summary: When stuck at a stupid meeting our favourite duo get up to some fun... Matt/Jen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_: Not mine-y_

**AN- **_I know this doesn't really fit with anything else i've writen lately (and doesn't really fit the season) but it sure was fun to write :P_

* * *

_COMMUNTITY SAFETY MEETING_

**COMMUNITY SAFETY PRECINCT  
COMMITTEE MEETING MINUTES**

_This is bull and guaranteed boredom- Matt  
__Well duh- they always are! :P- Jen_

Minutes for meeting held 10.00am 19th December, 2008  
**Meeting commenced: 10.15am**

**ATTENDANCE:**

Superintendent Ian DICKSON Barrier Police – Commander

Inspector Emma DONNELLY Barrier Police – Duty Officer

Superintendent Christopher MAPPLETHORPE- Counter Terrorism

Detective Superintendent Bernice WAVERLEY- Homicide

Detective Senior Constable Matthew RYAN- Homicide

Detective Senior Constable Jennifer MAPPLETHORPE- Homicide

_Oh look- it's us- we look important with our names all big and all- M  
__Shut up- don't get all big headed about it- J  
__You shut up or I'll tell Daddy - M  
__Don't pout…and no comments about my dad… hehe- J_

Detective Senior Constable Duncan FREEMAN- Homicide

Senior Constable Janelle LYNCH Police – Crime Prevention officer

Senior Constable Jenny PROTHERO Police – Domestic Violence Liaison Officer

Pam McRAE Representative for Susan LEY

Kerrie STANDLEY Attorney General's Department

Scott SANFORD Dept of Education and Training

**BUSINESS:**

_What business- you know we could actually be working instead of listening to bull about… Crime Stats :S- M  
Could be worse. Anyway, you and Si were about to start a... What do you call it... Staring match of doom?? Before we were dragged into here.- J  
True. What's your dad doing here anyway? - M  
Dunno –J_

Supt. DICKSON welcomes new members Kerrie STANDLEY with the Attorney General's Department,  
Supt. DICKSON talks about issues raised at last meeting from the minutes. Janelle LYNCH passes on apologies from David LEE.  
Supt. DICKSON presents power point presentation of Crime stats for Broken Hill for January to March 2009.

**QUESTIONS TO MR DICKSON FROM COMMITTEE**

_I got a question- Why the Hell are WE here?!?!- J  
Oooh! Nice language Miss Mapplethorpe, what on earth would your mother say?? :D- M  
No idea- however dad would be asking the same question- J_

Kerrie STANDLEY – Are there specific targets for this New Year?  
Mr DICKSON – Yes. In South Broken Hill vacant premises were targeted. Also there were a couple of incidents recorded at an aged care facility where the occupant was home at the time and the victim due to age and frailty was not able to give a good description of the offender.  
Michael BRUGGY – What time of day are BES occurring?  
Mr DICKSON – Usually in the daytime. Some have occurred over the weekend. General discussion about signs the thieves look for that house might be vacant. –Some victims have reported their power switched off.  
Christopher MAPPLETHORPE- Is it really necessary that we're all here for this? I mean, how is Homicide or CounterT affected by Crime Stats in Broken Hill?

_See :P- J  
__*Smirks *- M_

**U****DISCUSSION ABOUT GRAFFITI**

_Ooooh the pretty pictures :P- J_

**GENERAL BUSINESS:**

Mr DICKSON explains that crime stats rise with the release of known offenders (property theft). Introduces S/Cst Jenny PROTHERO to the committee as the new DVLO.  
Explains to the committee that the referral program is an interagency program where police refer willing DV victims to other agencies for follow up victim support. This approach allows each case to be managed in a holistic manner by trained professionals who can identify and treat the underlying causes of the domestic violence and identify and manage repeat victims.  
Scott SANFORD asked if any other media eg radio/ paper being utilised?

**There is room to fit in Crime prevention advertising.  
****S/Cst LYNCH to follow up.**

Mr DICKSON – talks about recent licensing officer S/Cst Lisa CORBY transferring from Broken Hill.  
The proposed incoming licensing officer will be Sgt DEMERY.

_What the Hell! Why'd you poke me?- M  
__You were snoring :P :P :P- J  
__Was not- M  
_Was too- J  
_Was not -M  
__Was too- J  
__Was not not not! - M  
__Was too too too!- J  
__Ooooo you just got the look, Daddy's mad at you :P- M  
__Shut it- J_

**ISSUES RAISED**

• Parr to follow up with Des BILSKE and traffic committee re: traffic problems in Creedon Street.  
• S/Cst LYNCH - Follow up with Judy PARR – re: Crime Prevention brochure

**Meeting closed: 11.45am  
****Next meeting: Jul/August 2009 – Date to be fixed**

_At freaking last! Wanna have drinks later? Bit of Christmas fun, nudge nudge :P - M_

* * *

Jen picked up her pen to respond to Matt's query but as she was about to put pen to paper the meeting broke up and it would of looked strange if the two of them were still bent over the meeting minutes. She stood and made her way out the door with Matt and Duncan following only to be pulled aside.

"Hey Daddy." She sighed.

"Hello sweetheart" Christopher stooped to kiss his only daughter's cheek. He was a rather tall, smart looking gentleman, and at this very moment had a rather impish smirk on his handsome face. "You can only imagine my surprise when I was dragged into a pointless meeting only to watch my darling daughter pass notes like she was still a school girl"

Jen made a face as she heard Duncan snort under his breath. Matt, although shocked to meet Jen father on an occasion like this, put his hand forward. "Hi, I'm Matt, self-professed young child"

Christopher laughed. He'd heard about Matt, his daughter's "special friend". "It's most excellent to meet you Matt. I have to dash off, but I imagine we'll see each other soon, yeah?" He watched as the young man swapped a look with Jen and then nodded at him.

"Sure thing sir"

By this time Duncan, sick of the exchange, had wandered off and had started up a conversation with some other person. He turned slightly as he saw Christopher Mapplethorpe dash from the building and his friends, Matt and Jen, disappear out of the room and onto the adjoining balcony.

**OUT ON THE BALCONY**

"Jeez that was embarrassing!" Matt admitted, running a shaking hand through his already messy hair. He pulled Jen into his arms so her head was resting on his chest and gently laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"Mmmm. You would have had to sometime anyway" She nuzzled his chest with her nose, her blush prominent across her face.

"Yeah but if I could have chosen a way to meet my lovely girlfriend's father I probably wouldn't have chosen a time just after we'd acted like love-sick children" In response to Matt's admission Jen's head shot up, the top of her head knocking Matt's chin back. She stared at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

If it was possible Jen's bright blush grew more noticeable. "That's.., That's the first time you've called me your girlfriend." She looked down, ashamed that something so trivial had caught her attention.

Matt laughed. "Yes I suppose it is. Let's hope that it's an event much repeated in the future, eh?"

And with that he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and kissed her. Repeatedly.

* * *

I must admit that I didn't come up with the meeting minutes- they, in their whole, are found here"

http:// www. police .nsw ./ __data/assets/pdf_file/ 0006/157029/ cspc_20090519_

Love Mashee


	2. Chapter 2

So I found this, a sequel to _Community Safety Meeting_, on my computer, and couldn't for the life of me remember when I wrote it…

Reading it I decided it was from the writer's block period….

I do apologise for its "terribleness…" But it niggled at me until I posted it…

Really Sorry

**Minutes of meeting of the committee, dated 10 October 2010**

_Oh God, not this again…- Matt _

_Stop whinging, the earlier we finish here the earlier we can leave!- Jen_

Present : Mr. D.J.E.M. Door (DD) – chair

Mrs. A. Portman (AP) – vice chair

Mr. R. Carpenter (RC) – member

Mrs. Dr. R.M. Lilydale (ML) - member

Superintendent Christopher MAPPLETHORPE (CM)- Counter Terrorism

Detective Superintendent Bernice WAVERLEY (BW)- Homicide

Detective Senior Constable Matthew RYAN (MR)- Homicide

Detective Senior Constable Jennifer MAPPLETHORPE (JM)- Homicide

Detective Senior Constable Duncan FREEMAN( DF)- Homicide

_Duncan looks bored.- J_

_Bored might be an understatement, he's practically snoring already- M_

_Hehe- J_

Mrs. A. Tander (AT) – minutes secretary

Absent : Mrs. G. River (GR) - member (ill)

_Is she still sick? It's been, what 6, 8 weeks since she was last in.- J_

**Opening**

The chairman opens the meeting at 2100 hrs. He welcomes Detective Superintendent Waverly, who will give a presentation at agenda item 6.

_What? What presentation? I had plans… WE had plans…!- M_

_Matt….- J  
_

**Announcements and documents received**

Announcements:

_I have an announcement! It's mine and Jen's anniversary and I had PLANS! Stupid meeting-M_

_Stop it! You're drawing attention to us!- J_

The chairman announces that before the end of the year 2 new candidates for the committee have to be elected in the functions of secretary and chairman. Therefore he asks the committee to come up with suggestions for new candidates.

_Did you know that your Dad hinted to me while we were waiting for you outside the bathrooms that we should have just ditched this waste of time in favour of my PLANS!- M_

_No, obviously I did not know that, because we're still here… Why didn't we leave?- J_

_Duncan-M_

_What?- J_

_We couldn't leave him to face this unusual form of punishment alone-M_

_I doubt he would have noticed… Is that DROOL hanging from his chin?- J_

_Yep.- M_

Documents received:

A questionnaire of Wilsons and Co., dated 3 October 2010, re origin of products and use of environmental friendly materials at crime scenes.

_The guy has a point… We should be environmentally conscience about what we do at scenes….- M_

_Your conscience only says that because you got caught groping me last case.- J_

_True.- M_

**Approval of minutes of meeting held 12 September 2010, as well as action list **

The minutes are approved, with the following remarks:

_OHMIGAWD! – J_

_I know- M_

_Duncan is so freaking hilarious! Did you see his face when he realised that everyone was staring at him? And the not so subtle attempt to wipe away the drool?- J_

_I was more preoccupied with the sudden jerk into consciousness following that massive snort- M_

_Good point- J_

As regards content: 

Page 2, agenda item 5, 2nd bullet: 'Franch' needs to be changed into 'French'.

Page 5, agenda item 8, 1st paragraph: 'AP asks how …. arranged' needs to be changed into: RC asks how … arranged'.

Page 5, agenda item 8, 3rd paragraph: 'Mr. Johnson' needs to be changed into 'Mrs. Johnson'.

_LOL spelling mistskes. –M_

_Would be MISTAKES, Mr I-can't-live-without-spellcheck?- J_

_Ahhh yes...- M_

**Action list Committee meeting of ABC, dated 12 September 2010**

**Item no., Action, By, Deadline, Status**

6-9-53, Finish Annual report jurists' committee, BW, 15 Sept. 2010, Realized.

6-9-54, Consult a lawyer with regard to the recognition claims made by J. Aberson, MR, 15 Sept. 2010, Ongoing.

6-10-61, Extend Maintenance contract with R&Z, ML, 10 Oct. 2010, Not yet realized.

6-10-63, Examine the number of officers who are interested in trials of the new version of the new AB software , DD, 15 Nov. 2010, Ongoing.

_I thought that you'd talked to a guy about that thing?- J_

_Yeah, I have. Just haven't resolved the problem as such… yet.- M_

**Financial report of 3****rd**** Quarter 2010**

The budget report is approved with no further remarks

_Really? *raises eyebrows* - M_

**Competence Management**

DS Waverly brought in a consultant from CMG (Competence Management Group), and gives a presentation on the subject of Competence Management. Reason for inviting the consultant was for the proposal of the Human Resources Manager to introduce a competence management system for the personnel.

BW explains the system by using a Power point presentation, and handouts for all participants of this meeting. The basis of the system is as follows: For each position the competences, necessary for this position, will be described. Further the extend to which an employee can be competent will be described, in different grades. To this, an appraisal score will be added to each competency grade, which will eventually result in an objective salary system. The participants react mainly positively to this proposal. Mr. Smith (the consultant) is asked to work out this proposal within the next 10 days, in which he will include an estimation of costs and time, as well as time and efforts needed by the Personnel Department. DD will take care of distribution of this proposal to the Committee.

_Hmmm that was more interesting than I expected…- J_

_What was?- M_

_Were you listening at all?- J_

_Nope. Day (night?) dreaming about you.-M_

_WOW! You really do blush deeply. Everyone's looking at you.- M_

**Any other business**

JM asks if one of the Committee members has recently contacted GR, as she has been ill for 2 months now. The chairman answers that he phoned her last week, and that she indicated that she hopes to return for one day a week in the beginning of December.

_Niiiiiiice. Very nice job changing topics…..- M_

_Shut Up or you won't live to see our next anniversary- J_

_Ok ok. Don't hurt me- M_

**Adjournment**

The chairman thanks all participants for their presence, especially BW for giving her clear vision in agenda item 6 and concludes the meeting at 2210 hrs.

* * *

As soon as the meeting was concluded, Matt was raring to go. He wanted, no needed to leave this stuffy room and get down to celebrating their first anniversary. Jen, however, wanted to do the polite thing and stay until all of the goodbyes had been made.

As Matt watched his girlfriend wander through the small crowd, he made his way to the corner nearest the door, ready to make his getaway. Duncan joined him and the two of them made small talk, waiting to be freed from the torture. As Matt concluded what he thought a rather witty comment on Duncan's sleeping habits, Christopher Mapplethorpe, made his way to their corner.

"Gentlemen." He greeted slipping into the gap between them. "I would have thought you'd have left by now."

"Can't leave without Jen" They answered in unison.

"Ahhh… on any other day I would have been touched by your team loyalty, but today I'm more curious to why you haven't dragged her off to wine and wooing Matt?"

Duncan laughed and then made his apologies and left, leaving Matt and Chris to wait for the number one women in their lives.

Finally, Jen and Bernice Waverly made their way across the room to their corner, the smile on Jen's face prompted a sigh of relief to escape Matt's lips.

"Finally you're ready." He said to her, faking irritation. "Come on, your Dad says that I need to drag you off to… what was it? Wine and Wooing?"

She laughed, oblivious to the surprise in Waverly's eyes, and joy in her Father's. Slipping her arm through his, they made their way out of the torture that was the evening meeting.

"Wine and wooing?" Waverly questioned.

"It's their anniversary." Chris explained. "He had 'plans'"

And the two of them watched the couple walk away from them, their love and admiration for each other was so obvious that even the most oblivious person would have noticed.

* * *

This probably doesn't deserve reviews, so go review the newest chapter of _To His Extremes_... Its lack of comments makes me sad...

Original Minutes found http:/www. /

Mashee


End file.
